Fevers and Family
by Trini08
Summary: Its been months since Sam and Dean left the Roadhouse, now their back becuase Dean is sick and needs their help. Will it be enough to bring their broken family back together? PostNoExit PreCroatoan Some DeanJo
1. Day one

**Something I thought up. It could have gone two ways in my mind, I chose Dean being sick over Dean being injured and dying. It'll probly have about 5 chapters. This is chapter one, day one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Impala pulled up in front of the Roadhouse for the first time in months, the first time since the brothers had learned that Jo's father's death was their fathers fault. Sam jumped out of the driver's seat and ran in with out even closing the door. Jo and Ellen stared at him coldly and shocked from behind the bar. It was around 2:30 in the morning and there were few poeple still at the Roadhouse.

"I know we're probably the last people you wanna see right now," Sam said, "but my brother needs help and I don't know where else to go." There were almost tears in Sam's eyes as he said the last part.

The silence seemed like it lasted a lifetime before both the girls started for the door, Sam leading the way explaining what was wrong.

"He's been sick for a while; he took all the antibiotics we had. I thought he was getting better." Sam rattled off the story as fast as he could, opening the door to the backseat where his brother lay unconscious. He heard Jo gasp behind him at the sight of Dean drenched in sweat and as pale as the moon that shone above them. Ellen told him to get Dean inside as fast as he could while she ran ahead to get a room in the back ready. Sam gathered Dean in his arms and brought him in, with Jo walking with him and holding the door open. He laid Dean on the bed Ellen had made up for him.

"What did you say his latest temperature was?" She asked.

"Um, 102.6, right before we left the motel about an hour and a half ago." Sam responded, not looking away from his brother. When Dean moaned and his head lolled to one side Sam sped to his side, sitting on the bed, holding his hand and telling him that he was ok, that everything would be ok.

"Jo, go get some ice, we need to bring his temperature down." Ellen said, grabbing the thermometer she had and sticking it in Dean's mouth. After a few minutes she took it out and read it. She cursed under her breath.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, panicked.

"It's 103.1, it's going up. If we don't get his temp down…" She didn't need to finish the sentence, Sam knew what would happen.

"He'll die."

"No!" Both of them spun around to look at the door, where Jo stood with 2 buckets of ice. "No, he won't die, we can't let him die." She said, her eyes pleading with them.

"We'll do what we can, honey." Ellen said, "Go dump those in the bathtub and fill it with cold water, we'll bring him in."

Ellen helped Sam get Deans sweat drenched t-shirt off and his boots, socks and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Sam lifted Dean into his arms again and followed Ellen to the bathroom. As he placed Dean in the tub, Dean moaned in protest. His hands reached out for the sides of the tub to pull himself out, but Sam just placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back into the water.

"Its ok, Dean. This is gonna help, I promise." Sam said soothingly to Dean. Although he still didn't open his eyes or show any sign that he was waking up, he at least acknowledged Sam's words and calmed down.

Sam cupped his hand into he water and poured it over his brother's face and hair. After even a few minutes in the tub, Dean's temperature had gone down. When his temperature was down to about 100, they got him out of the tub and dried him off. Sam went and got new clothes from his duffel bag in the trunk and they laid him back in bed. Dean was semi coherent by that point, awake enough to drink some water at least.

"Sam" Dean's hoarse voice said "Where are we?"

"We're at the Roadhouse don't worry." Sam said, lifting the glass of water to Dean's lips and lifting his head enough so he could drink with out choking. He took a few sips before he started coughing.

"We can't be here." Dean said, feebly trying to sit up and get out of bed.

Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders and Dean gave up his fight to get up and fell back on the bed.

"It's ok. They said we can stay as long as we need to for you to get better. So just rest, I'm right here." Sam said calmly, wiping a damp, cool cloth across his brother's forehead. Dean closed his eyes and was asleep again.

"How is he?" Sam heard a voice ask from the door. He turned to see Jo standing against the doorframe, and he could swear that he saw tears in her eyes.

"He was awake a minute ago, had a few sips of water." Sam answered, watching as Jo walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side as Sam. She reached a hand out to stroke Dean's forehead. She smiled when he sighed and turned his head towards her touch.

"He'll be fine, Jo, he's Dean." Sam said softly.

"I know." She whispered, still gently stroking his face. Sam handed her the cloth and said he needed to get some air. It took all night, one more ice water baths and several trash bags filled with ice packed around Dean's body in bed to keep his temperature under control. He had halfway woken up a few times and was given a few sips of cool water before he fell back asleep. Every time he awoke, he didn't remember where he was and tried to get out of bed to leave. By 6 am they had all fallen asleep, Sam in a chair by his brother's side, Jo in a chair at the other side of the room and Ellen sitting on the floor next to Jo.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, Please r&r, thanks. Next chapter probly up tommorrow. Hooray for weekends off for a change.**


	2. Day two

**Its a little short and a little rushed, i know, but the next chapter will be better. Hope you like it tho. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, i've never gotten so many on just one chapter before.**

* * *

Sam awoke first, to the sound of Dean coughing next to him. His face still seemed pale, but his skin was much cooler as he lifted Dean to an almost sitting position to help him breathe. His breathing eased and Sam propped his chest up with pillows and grabbed the thermometer to check his temperature. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost 9:30. He sighed as he placed the thermometer in Dean's mouth. He moaned and tried to turn his head away from it, but Sam followed, holding it in place under Dean's tongue. He heard someone moving behind him ad turned around to see Jo waking up. 

"How's he doin'?" She asked sleepily.

"I dunno, he doesn't feel as feverish anymore, but we'll see in a few minutes." Sam answered.

Ellen awoke to Sam and Jo talking, stretched and told Jo to go get some fresh water for the boys. Jo opened her mouth to protest, but closed it quickly and walked out to the bar to get the fresh water with out saying a word. Ellen walked to the bedside and took the thermometer out of Dean's mouth to read it.

"He's doing a little better, its down to 100.1" She sighed. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what happened to my husband to…."

"Don't." Sam interrupted, "Please, I don't want to talk about it now, my brothers still sick, he's all that matters to me right now."

Sam was silently thankful for the fact that Jo walked in right at that point with a glass of fresh water for Dean and 3 glasses of orange juice for the three of them. She also brought a new bowl of cold water and a new washcloth.

"So how's his fever?" She asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"It's better, 100.1. He's not out of the woods yet, but he's getting there." Ellen responded while Sam ran the cold, wet cloth over Dean's forehead. "I'm gonna go see what kind of antibiotics we have."

She left the room, leaving Sam and Jo to care for Dean. Dean's eyes suddenly started to flutter.

"Dean? Can you hear me, man?" Sam said, trying to remain calm but desperate to have his brother back to normal.

"Sssamm?" Dean managed to get out of his dry lips. Sam held the glass of water to Dean's lips and he took a few small sips.

"Yeah, it's me man. You've had us scared all night." Sam said, placing the cup back on the table.

"Us?" Dean's raspy voice was barely loud enough for Sam to make out the word.

"Yeah, us. I, um, I brought you to the Roadhouse." Sam said nervously. His brother hadn't reacted well last night to be here and he obviously didn't remember any of that now. Dean gave him a confused look and moved his head to look around the room, finially realizing that he didnt quite recognize his surroundings. His eyes landed of Jo standing at the side of his bed.

"Hi." She said, forcing a smile over the concerned look on her face.

"Hi." Dean whispered back. He let his head fall back on the pillow, his eyes closing. If Sam didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard Dean whisper 'bye' as he drifted back to sleep.

Ellen came back in with a bottle of penicillin pills. She left the bottle near the glass of water for the next time Dean woke up. Sam thanked her for the pills and for helping them. She just smiled and nodded before heading to the kitchen to fix them a meal because after the night they all had, they were starving. She hung a note on the door to the Roadhouse saying they were closed for the day because of a family emergency.

Sam stayed by Deans side all day, or at least he tried to. Jo convinced him at one point in the mid afternoon to go take a nap, that she would look after Dean for him. She told him they couldn't have two sick Winchester boys on their hands, one was hard enough. Jo woke Dean up every four hours to take two of the pills her mother had left for him and to check his temperature. It was going down, little by little, which was a very good thing. By the end of the day, he was awake enough to start drinking more water, which they were all happy about because he was starting to become dehydrated.

At one point Dean refused a glass of water, saying he was tired. Jo told him that if he didn't drink the water, she was going to put an IV in his hand because she'd learned how to do it from the experienced hunters that came through there, and she'd seen them done in nursing school. She told him and Sam that she'd explain it later when she got some really confused looks from the two of them. Never the less, it got Dean to drink the glass of water with out any further complaint.

Dean slept most of the evening and night, with Sam on a fold out cot in the same room. Jo and Ellen slept in their own rooms that night, relieved that Dean was going to be ok. They all still had issues to work out but all that could be handled tomorrow.

* * *

**Please r&r, dont know when the next chapter will be up. Maybe teusday or wednesday, if not then it'll be up on the weekend. Thanks.**


	3. Day three

**Hey, i got the chapter finished before i thought i would. Thank heaven for Sunday afternoons off. Its a bit longer than the others, i got a little carried away with it. Yes there is a bit of DeanJo in this chapter and its something i intened to keep going for the last two chapters. It has always been my intention to put the two of them together, i like them together. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning Sam woke when Jo brought him and Dean breakfast. Sam's plate had orange juice, pancakes and a bowl of fruit, while Deans had a bowl of chicken broth and some saltine crackers. Dean was still sleeping while Sam ate his out in the main room of the Roadhouse with Jo and Ellen. When he went back into their room about an hour later he was starting to stir.

"Hey, how you feeling today?" Sam said, taking his regular seat by Dean's bedside.

"Fine" Dean said, stretching in bed and moving to get up. He was uneasy on his wobbly feet at first and Sam immediately went to his side to support him.

"Slow down, you've been in bed for the last few days." Sam chided, trying to get Dean to go back to bed.

"Sam, I gotta pee." Dean whined.

"Ok, well then I'll help you. You're still too weak to be up on your own."

"Fine, but you're not coming in with me, that's just creepy dude." Dean conceded to his brother and let him help him down the hall to the bathroom. As he stood outside the door, waiting to help Dean back to bed, Jo walked by.

"He up?" She asked, trying to mask the concern and relief in her voice with indifference, just in case Dean could hear.

"Yeah, made me take him to the bathroom. He's bossy when he's sick." Sam replied, saying the last part a little louder than he had to. This made her smile.

"Only when he's sick?" She laughed. Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Dean came out leaning on the doorframe at first then his brother.

"Making fun of the sick guy, are we? Now that's just cruel." He scoffed.

"C'mon, you shouldn't be up…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still sick. Blah blah blah." Dean griped as Sam helped him back to bed. Dean sank back into the bed looking rather comfortable, like he was going to fall asleep again. That was until his stomach grumbled. He groaned and sat up.

"I'm hungry." He stated.

"Yeah, I think we can all tell that." Sam said, grabbing the tray of the table, placing it on Dean's lap. Dean just stared at it and then looked back up at Sam.

"This isn't food." He said. "This is what pregnant women eat when they can't control their morning sickness."

"No, this is what sick people eat. And you are sick; therefore you will eat this until you get better." Sam ordered, picking up the spoon and handed it to Dean. Dean grumbled something incoherent in response and started eating his bowl of soup. After about half the bowl and a few crackers, Dean's eyes started drooping and his head dipped forward a little every once in a while.

"That's it, your done eating, your gonna fall asleep and drown in your soup." Sam said, laughing a little as he took the tray from Dean.

"Ok." Dean conceded, leaning back in bed and closing his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. Sam sighed as he sat there by his sleeping brother's side; the last few days had been tough on him too. He'd watched as Dean went from having a cold and ignoring it, to having what seemed to be the flu and still ignoring it to being delirious with fever and struggling to breathe. Somewhere between the flu and the intense fever, Sam had managed to convince Dean to take the antibiotics they had, but those had done nothing to slow the progress. He was jolted out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said, wearily.

"Hey" Jo said, walking into the room, she looked at Dean who was asleep and softly snoring on the bed. "I thought he was up."

"He was, he had a little soup before he started falling asleep again." Sam said. Jo picked up the tray and was about to leave the room again when Sam spoke up.

"Thanks again for helping us. I don't know why, but the meds you gave us seemed to help a whole hell of a lot more than the stuff we had."

"What he had probably wasn't sensitive to the antibiotics you had, but was to the once we had." She stated. "Nursing school, remember?" She said off Sam's confused look.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

"Get some rest Sam. And here, take this" She said holding out a small pill to Sam.

"What is it?" He asked as he took the pill.

"Vitamin C, it'll help your immune system stay strong so you won't get what he had."

"Nursing school, right?" Sam smiled and took the pill. Jo simply nodded and told him to get her when he woke up next, so she could check him. When Dean awoke a few hours later, she came in to listen to his lungs.

"I need to get to your back." She told him in matter-of-factly, trying as hard as she could to contain her relief at the fact that Dean's temperature was down to 99.5 already. Dean sighed as he leaned forward, with Sam supporting him. He took a couple deep breaths when Jo told him to and then was allowed to lean back on the comfortable pillows.

"Well, your lungs sound pretty good." She said, but Dean saw a glint of something in her eyes.

"Hey Sam, can you go get me a glass of water." Dean said, maintaining eye contact with Jo.

"I can do that" She said, moving to exit the room.

"No, let Sam." Dean said, never taking his eyes off her still. Sam looked between the two of them, feeling suddenly uncomfortable in the room. He muttered something about water and that he'd be right back as he stood and left the room. When Sam was gone Dean spoke.

"You care don't you?" Was all he said, but he watched her reaction and saw the quick change from the cold person caring for him to the Jo he had first met at the road house months ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Bull. I knew somewhere under that tough girl, I-don't-let-anyone-near-me attitude there was someone who cared. I saw it in your eyes; I heard it when you sighed in relief when you listened to my lungs."

"Yeah, I was relieved that your doing better. I might be pissed off at your family, but I don't want you to die." She yelled in response, stepping a little closer to the bed from her spot near the door. Dean attempted to get out of bed to stand, but as he did so his weakened legs gave way under him and he thought for sure she was just going to let him fall to the floor. Instead she ran to his side to grab him and help him back into bed. That's when he wrapped one hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. She froze at first but after a second she responded to the kiss, following his lips as he leant back in the bed. The sudden realization of the fact that she was kissing Dean brought her back to reality and she pushed herself away from him and ran out the door, almost knocking Sam over in the process.

Sam had been standing outside the door and had heard most of the conversation. He walked into the room to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, smirking.

"She so wants me." Was all he said. Sam rolled his eyes and handed Dean the glass of water. Jo made a point of avoiding the brothers for the rest of the day. Dean slept most of the day like he had the day before, while Sam read or did research on his computer. He was amazed at how well both he and Dean slept through the noise of the bar down the hall, since Ellen had opened the Roadhouse that afternoon.

* * *

**Yes, i know, someone has brought it up already, there's no Ash. I really have no clue how to add him into the story, and i completely forgot about him. I may add him in near the end or something, but i still dont know. Hope you liked the chapter, the next one will take a while to be posted and thanks to everyone for their support.**


	4. Authors Note

Hey, i know ya'll r waiting for me to update and ya'll have been waiting a while. well, my muse came back, i should have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. then theres only 1 more chapter after that, and i promise it will not take me long to post it. Sorry for the delay.

Jennie


	5. Day four

_Yay, i finally updated, lol. Sorry it took so long. Writers block sux, and so does school and real life. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

The next day Dean was strong enough to get out of bed, for a while at least. With Sam following closely behind him, Dean walked from his room to a table in the main room of the Roadhouse. He sat down while Sam reached behind the bar to get a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses. Ellen was standing on the other end of the bar cleaning glasses, she eyed Dean carefully. He seemed to be better than he was yesterday. At least he was up out of bed. She smiled, and was slightly thankful for only having one child, as she listened to the boys' conversation.

"I hate orange juice." Dean said, pushing the glass away.

"Tough!" Sam said, pushing it back toward his brother. "You're the one who decided to get sick, so now I'm gonna be the one telling you what to drink."

"Oh cut the mother hen act, would ya. All I want is some coffee." Dean whined.

"Drink this first, then you can have coffee." Sam said, staring Dean down.

Ellen watched as Dean grabbed the glass and took a sip. Just then Jo walked in. She glanced at Dean, who smiled and Jo looked away. Ellen gave Jo a questioning look, but Jo ignored it. The entire room was filled with a somewhat awkard silence for a while, as Jo and Ellen stood by the bar and the boys sat at the table. It was Ellen who spoke first.

"Boys," She said "I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For what I told Jo about how her father died. I never should have used what your father did against the two of you. You were just children at the time, you had nothing to do with that hunt."

"Mom…" Jo tried to interrupt.

"No, I never should have made you doubt them, I'm sorry." Ellen said.

"They didn't use me as bait." Jo blurted out as soon as her mother finished. Now everyone was staring at her. "I volunteered, they didn't make me."

"Yeah, but Jo, we never should have let you, we should have found another way." Sam said.

"And that second time, it was definitely our idea. We never should have asked you to do that either." Dean said, and soon all three of the young hunters were talking over each other, trying to make excuses for why it was their own fault and no one else's.

"ENOUGH!" Ellen yelled above the noise, and suddenly the Roadhouse was quiet again. "I don't care who used who, or whose idea it was. What's done is done, and it never should have created such a rift between us."

Sam, Dean and Jo looked like children being reprimanded for breaking a neighbor's window, with their heads hung and eyes averted from Ellen. The barely audible "sorry" from the three almost made Ellen smile.

"Now, I'm going to go back in the kitchen and make some pancakes so you boys can have a decent breakfast for once. You three play nice."

After breakfast, Dean sat around for a while, until Sam forced him to go take a shower.

"Dude, you stink." Sam argued.

"I smell manly Sam." Dean countered.

"Yeah, if manly means a man who hasn't bathed in 3 days, then sure, you smell manly."

Dean simply made a face at Sam before leaving to take a shower. They day was the most normal day the brothers had had since before Dean started getting sick. They hung around the bar all day, bickering with each other and talking with everyone.

Dean played pool with a few hunters and would have had a beer if Sam hadn't snatched it from him and told Dean that he was still sick, which only made Dean whine and gripe more. Dean was almost forced to go back to bed when Sam caught him falling asleep at a table, but after a small argument, Dean went willingly. A few hours later, Sam went to bed and as soon as he walked into the room, he was greeted by Dean's loud snoring. Sam smiled as he lay in his bed, everything was getting back to normal.

* * *

_Please r&r, thanks._


	6. Day five

**OMG, finally finished. I'm soooo sorry it took longer than i said before. Lets see, in the last few weeks, i've had 5 papers due, 3 tests, not to mention 2 crohns attacks, one of which almost sent me to the hospital, and a flu that had be on bed rest for a week during which i count keep my eyes open for loonger than 30 minutes at a time. Seriously, i'm not making this up, my life has sucked since i posted the last chapter. But anyway, i'm glad its over and that i managed to finish this story.**

**So here it is, the last chapter in my story. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with me and for all the lovely reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dean woke first the next morning, which wasn't usual for him, but lately he had been sleeping in. He stretched and glanced over to where Sam lay in bed, sprawled out on his stomach. Dean laughed quietly, got up and went to the bathroom. He walked past Jo on his way, who looked utterly surprised to see him up.

"Dean." She said.

"Jo" He replied.

Dean smiled after he was past her and risked a quick glance over his shoulder at her. That quick glance turned into a stare as he watched her hips sway as she walked. He was so distracted that he wasn't watching where he was going, and walked right into Ellen, who glared at him.

"Sorry," Dean said, sheepishly looking away. "I'm just…. I was…. I'll shut up now."

Ellen watched Dean walk down the hall and slip into the bathroom. She'd known she'd need to keep an eye on that boy from the moment they met. She just never thought she'd need to keep an eye on Jo around him too. She walked into the main room and saw Jo at the bar.

"So what was that in the hall?" She asked.

"What was what in the hall?" Jo said, avoiding looking at Ellen.

"With Dean. I see the way that boy looks at you, Jo."

"Mom! Please, why would Dean flirt with me?" Jo replied hastily.

Ellen actually couldn't help but smile, either her daughter was oblivious or she was hiding something.

"Just be careful around him, that's all. I know his type, Jo, and he's a flirt." Ellen said, busying herself with getting breakfast ready. She turned her head at the sound of shuffling feet and saw Sam walk in and sit at a table, his hair all a mess from a nights sleep.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Morning." Mother and daughter replied. Ellen knew she didn't need to worry about Sam. She knew his tragic past, and knew that he wasn't looking for a girl, especially one that looked so much like his Jessica. No, Dean was the only Winchester brother she needed to worry about around her daughter. Ellen's eyes subconsciously watched Dean as he entered the room and sat down next to his brother.

The day dragged on much like the day before, only this time Dean was up and about more, refusing to rest longer than needed to eat something. He helped out around the Roadhouse as much as he could with out getting in the way. He told Ellen that it was the least he could do for them, seeing as though they'd been staying there for almost a week. Plus, it was the closest he got to normal, which he never said, but Ellen could sense in the way he worked. He was almost excited to do dishes.

As it got later, more hunters started showing up and Dean went off to talk to a few of them. Somehow, when she wasn't looking, Dean and Jo had started playing one of the video games. It was the one Jo tended to use when she wanted to hustle a hunter out of a few bucks. She was about to go over and scold her daughter for trying to cheat a sick man out of money when she heard Dean shout.

"YES!" He yelled, pumping his fists in the air. "Who's better than who now?"

"You got second place, my record still holds." Jo scoffed. "And it's whom."

"Who cares, I still beat 9 of your top scores." Dean said. "And I bet I could beat your top score if I tried again."

"Oh, you willing to put money on that?" Jo replied, staring Dean down.

"Ten bucks." Dean said, not even taking his eyes off Jo to grab a ten out of his wallet.

"Go ahead." Jo said, flipping him another quarter and adding a ten to his.

Dean placed the quarter in the machine and started playing. It was almost completely silent in the bar now, everyone having heard Deans challenge. Everyone's eyes were on the two of them, but they seemed completely oblivious. Dean was focused on the game, but Jo was focused on Dean. Ellen watched as Jo inched closer to Dean, her hand reaching slowly for Dean ass. She waited until he was completely concentrated on the game before she grabbed it and he jumped, missing.

"No fair, you cheated!" Dean whined.

"Girls gotta protect her reputation." Jo smiled, grabbing her ten back from where it sat on the machine, leaving Dean his. Dean was still standing there pouting when Sam walked up to him.

"Dude, I had a vision, we gotta go." Sam whispered, dragging Dean towards the hall so other hunters couldn't hear.

"Huh? Oh, ok, what is it?" Dean asked, breaking out of his shocked state.

He listened as Sam explained about the vision of a lake and a name, Rivergrove. Dean nodded as Sam explained, and said he'd go get their stuff while Sam looked for more info on the town. He headed off to their room to pack, not knowing Jo was following. He was leaning over the bed, shoving stuff in his duffel bag when he heard her voice behind him.

"You guys are leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, the job calls." Dean responded, not even glancing away from his work.

Jo took a few steps further into the room.

"Sam had a vision?" She asked quietly.

Dean stopped packing and turned to her. "Yeah" was all he said.

"How far?"

"Dunno, Sam's looking it up on his laptop."

"I can help."

"Uh-uh, no way, I'm not dragging you into this." Dean said, starting to turn back to his packing. Instead, he found his face pulled towards Jo's and her lips on his. He kissed her back, wrapping his hand around her neck, pulling her closer. After a few precious moments, he pulled away.

"I can't." He said, not opening his eyes, which he didn't even remember closing.

"Why not?" She asked breathlessly.

"Your mother might kill me." He sighed, opening his eyes and pulling back further from her.

"You're afraid of my mother?" She giggled, looking up into his eyes.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Dean smiled, "Of course I am."

They both laughed, and dean kissed her forehead before continuing to pack. Jo helped by getting Sam's stuff together and handing Dean the duffel bag. She walked with the boys out to the Impala, which hadn't moved much since it pulled in five days ago. She stood on the porch as the boys packed the car. Ellen, who had seen them walk out, joined her daughter on the porch.

"You boys leavin'?" She asked.

"Yeah, got a hunt in Oregon." Sam replied.

"Ok, but be careful. Don't want you boys to get sick again." Ellen said.

"Don't worry, we'll try." Dean said, smirking. "Bye Ellen. Bye Jo."

"Bye Dean." She said, the words sounding sadder than she intended.

The two watched as the boys got into the car and drove off, then went back inside. They knew they hadn't seen the last of the Winchester boys, but that it might be a while before they saw them again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please r+r.**


End file.
